Runaway girls
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: After Sedusa started ruining their life, and the professor took her side over theirs, the girls couldn't take it and ran away. Before long they're found and taken in by the Gangrene gang who adopt them as their little sisters... soon they are found by two women who love them as if they are their own. AU OOC and some bashing... maybe femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**PowerPuffs Mommy Fearest AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of siding with the girls the professor sided with Sedusa instead and turned a blind eye to what she does? What if after Sedusa beats the girls for the first time they run away? They run to live on the streets and eventually are taken in…AU OOC Bashing and Femslash)**

Sandra Keane was spending the Saturday morning shopping around Townsville with her best, and one of her only, friend Sara Bellum who was given the day off by the Mayor. An intern was filling her post right now and she knew that by tomorrow another person will have quit and she'd be right back at her desk in Town Hall soothing whatever panic attack the Mayor had over the smallest of things.

For now though the two women were entering a small store to get some drinks and get out of the rain for a minute, joking about this or that as they did so. The rainy days were the best days to shop since no one was ever outside unless they had to be.

"Look pal. I didn't steal no money an' I'm _not_ here ta cause no trouble. I just need ta buy children's medicine an' some soup fer two of my sistas." Ace, leader of the Gangrene Gang, said glaring over his shades at the cashier who sneered at him. The two women stopped just behind Ace and looked at each other. Silently they nodded, agreeing to watch the spectacle for a moment.

"Yeah right you little punk. I don't doubt you stole the money and just want the medicine so you can resell it on the streets." The cashier sneered at Ace who glared harder.

"Look mister. Two of my three sistas are sick an' need that cold medicine. I earned this money just so I could buy them the meds an' some soup ta make em feel betta. I don't want any trouble but between ya an' my sistas…I'll choose them _every_ time. So ya either take the money, keep the change, an' give me my purchase so we can go bout our lives or I'm gonna get _real_ mad." Ace growled at the cashier who scoffed at him.

"Sorry punk but I don't buy it. You probably 'earned' that money roughing up some kid or old lady. Get lost before I call the cops and the Powerpuff girls." The cashier said causing Ace to snarl almost. Both of the women behind him seemed pretty mad about the cashiers actions too, the boy obviously needed that medicine and he was refusing just because of a former reputation! The whole Gangrene gang hadn't caused any trouble for over a month now! Besides there was no way one could resell kids cold medicine on the streets.

"I ain't roughed no one up in the last month, but that record's bout to break cause if ya don't take the money an' give me the stuff I'll be roughing _you_ up!" Ace said his voice nearly a growl as he slammed a fifty dollar bill on the counter. Ms. Keane knew he was serious about needing the medicine and soup for his sisters now, kids cold medicine only cost five dollars for one. If Ace only needed two he would be giving the cashier forty dollars extra just for the medicine. Two cans of soup was only six dollars so that was thirty four dollars over!

"Excuse me sir. I need two child's cold medicines and two cans of chicken noodle soup please." Ms. Keane spoke up finally, causing the two males to start surprised as she moved to stand beside Ace with Bellum standing behind her protectively as the taller woman glared at the cashier from behind her hair. The boys had been so busy arguing with each other they hadn't noticed the two women enter the store.

"Of course Ms. Keane. Some of your students sick?" The cashier asked kindly to the teacher as he bagged up the cans of soup Ace had on the counter and turned to get the medicine while Ace glared death at his back before getting his shoulder prodded by Ms. Keane. Looking at the woman he was surprised when she held a finger over her lips with a smile.

"Yes two of my girls are sick but they can't get the medicine or soup for some reason so I came to get it for them." Ms. Keane lied smoothly, winking at Ace who gave her a shocked but grateful look.

"That'll be sixteen dollars… unless of course you'd trade a discount for a date?" The cashier asked smirking at the woman while Bellum growled lowly as the cashier bagged up the medicine. Ms. Keane's smile became mocking as she handed over the money and took the bags.

"Sorry but I don't date jerks. Here you are Ace. I hope your sisters get better soon." Keane said causing the cashier to gape as the kind teacher handed the bags over to Ace who was smiling at her thankfully.

"Thanks ma'am. Here keep it. My sisters adore you and you helped me out so it's the least I can do." Ace said shoving the fifty dollar bill into her hand while she blinked for a second.

"No no I can't take this. I'm just happy to help a child in need." Keane said moving to return the money as Ace headed for the door.

"Keep it." Ace called over his shoulder as he hid the bags under his jacket and walked out into the rain.

"He'll catch his death in this weather!" Keane said rushing after Ace with Bellum hot on her heels, their umbrella in her hands.

"Ace!" Keane called causing Ace to glance back at her.

"I'm not taking the money back." He said causing her to shake her head in the negative slightly.

"I won't make you, but you're going to catch your death if you walk around in this weather without an umbrella! At least let us walk you home." Keane said causing him to blink for a moment as he stopped walking to let them catch up.

"…Thanks…not a lot of people do this kind of thing for me or the guys, even after we've been good for over a month." Ace said softly as Bellum held the umbrella over all of their heads.

"You're just a kid…you shouldn't be acted out against simply because of some mistakes you made. Heaven only knows that Sara and I've had our fair share of mistakes! Just lead the way, we'll make sure you get home safely." Keane said smiling at the teen who nodded quietly as he began to lead them to the run down part of town, making them both frown at the mostly destroyed houses.

"This is the place. Thanks again for all of your help, both of you… we… the guys and I… even the girls… we don't trust most adults but we all agree that you two…you're good people." Ace said softly as he walked up to one of the houses in better condition, looking at the two women who smiled slightly at him.

"Do you need any help? A sick child can be a hassle to deal with, much less two at the same time." Bellum offered causing Ace to pause for a minute, as if he were thinking about it.

"Ace! Thank goodness! They're getting worse!" A familiar little girl said worriedly as she bolted out of the broken door and hugged the older boy around his legs, much to the two women's shock.

"Hey little flower. I'm sorry I took so long but the cashier…"Ace said trailing off while said flower just noticed Ms. Keane and Ms. Bellum behind the green skinned boy.

"Ms. Keane! Ms. Bellum!" She said her eyes lighting up as she hugged the two women happily. They reflexively hugged her back as they choruses her name in disbelief. What was she doing in one of the worst areas of Townsville with former gangsters?

"Blossom?"


	2. Chapter 2

**PowerPuffs Mommy Fearest AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Blossom?"

"Did you come to visit us? I'm sorry but Bubbles and Buttercup are sick." Blossom said still hugging Ms. Bellum's legs as she smiled up at the two for a second before looking worried.

"These two helped me get the medicine an' soup since the cashier wouldn't take my money. Let's get them to the other two quick yeah?" Ace asked smiling at Blossom and causing the pink puff to nod and dash back into the run down house with Ace hot on her heels.

"Do you mind if we come in and see the girls?" Ms. Keane asked causing Ace to glance back at her and bite his lip for a second.

"Sure. Come in... both of you." Ace called, making the two women dash in after him. Running into the small shack they saw the rest of the Gang of Green boys fussing and all out panicking over two very miserable looking little girls.  
"Oh girls." Ms. Keane said softly, racing to the two fevered girls sides immediately with Bellum half a second behind her. Bubbles was shivering with the chills while Buttercup was muttering semi-delirious about the heat.

"It's cool guys. They're good people. They helped me get the meds an' soup when the cashier was bein' a dum…dumbo." Ace said, quickly changing his words when he glanced at the girls in the room.

"Snake heat it up, make sure you use the good bowls." Ace said as he began fumbling with the cap of one of the bottles, his hands shaking a bit as he tossed the cans to his second in command.

"Do you boys know what you're doing?" Ms. Bellum asked gently as she looked up at the boys from where she was kneeling next to Bubbles, Buttercup being fretted over by Ms. Keane. The guilty and rather frantic looks they sent each other spoke volumes.

"Here I'll take care of the soup, Sandy can you handle the girls by yourself for a minute?" Bellum asked looking at her closest friend and earning an absent nod, the school teacher already gathering both girls in her arms and cuddling them close as she stroked their hair out of their sweaty faces.

"Who's Sandy?" Blossom asked confused as Bellum went into where Snake told her the 'kitchen' was. She was horrified to see that the kitchen was just the room with the rusted old fridge that didn't work and a rusted over sink with some falling apart cabinets. They didn't even have a stove! They had a fire pit with a weak fire going in it and the 'good' bowls had rust and mold on them but were at least in one piece and seemed to be better off than the other bowls.

"Sandy let's get them to my place! This is no place for anyone to live, much less to take care of two sick children!" Bellum called sounding sick as she dashed back into the biggest room where the two sick puffs were laying in Ms. Keane's lap.

"After the copsss tore down our lassst placcce thisss wasss the bessst we could do." Snake said defensively, thinking the women were putting down their place as laziness on the guys part.

"I understand that and I'm not putting you boys down but this is no place for _anyone_ to live, much less a place for two sick children." Bellum said scooping Buttercup into her arms while Keane stood up and cradled Bubbles close, looking heartbroken when the normally happy and cheerful puff whimpered in pain. Bellum's mass of warm orange hair whipped around as she looked at Bubbles and Keane, one too sick to notice and the other looking broken hearted at the sight of the sick puffs.

"We can get them to my house immediately but I'll have to call a ride for you guys… promise not to tell what we're about to do?" Bellum asked not wanting to waste any time as she felt the normally rough and rowdy puff snuggle closer weakly.

"Lady I don't care if you call frickin' Valhallen or shape shift into an animal. Just…please help our sisters." Ace said bowing his head slightly to the two women while they smiled at the care he showed for the three girls.

"Blossom…I need you to stay with the boys until my friend comes to pick you all up and take you to my house. We'd take you with us if we could but we can only carry one person at a time. Promise not to start a fight?" Bellum asked the pink puff softly, causing her to nod her head.

"I promise." Blossom answered as she stared at her sisters, Bellum bent over and gave her a kiss to the head as she dug a ruby red cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"Francine it's Sara. I need a favor." Bellum said after waiting a second for the other person to pick up the phone.

"Two little kids are sick, badly, and Sandy and I need to get them to my place. The thing is that their sister and brothers can't come with us, Sandy and I can only handle one person each… yeah…five boys, one girl…I know you don't like males but this is an emergency! ... Uh huh…I will… Thanks Francine." Bellum said sighing slightly as she hung up her phone.

"Francine will be here in a little bit, you can't miss her. Boys. I know you don't trust most adults but don't say anything to Francine except a please or thank you and she won't say or do anything to you okay?" Bellum asked looking at the Gangreen Gang who nodded their heads, Ace having a protective hand on Blossom's head.

"Let's go Sara, I'm really worried about how high their temperature is." Keane said making Bellum nod. The two woman stood outside and focused for a minute, using their bodies to shield the iris in their arms from the rain.

In a small flash of black and purple light Ms. Keane was much slimmer, had a larger chest, and had a pair of black angel like wings sprouting from her back as her outfit changed. Instead of her normal orange shirt and pants she was wearing a pure black satin dress with silver armor over the top of it and a pair of silver sandals on her feet.

A small flash of red light showed Ms. Bellum's hair much tamer than usual, her skin just a shade paler, and her _floating_ in the air much like the girls did with a strange symbol glowing on her back through her outfit. Her normal all red business suit had been turned into a skin tight red silk kimono that revealed a bit of her bust and had a black trimming. Around her neck was a black choker with silver spikes that were tipped with red, and she had bare feet.

"We'll see you all in a few minutes. We need to get these two to my place yesterday." Bellum said softly, her voice sounding a bit thicker… more sensual as the others nodded their heads in mute shock.

In less than a second both women had taken to the air, flying off almost as fast as the Powerpuffs could. It was Snake who broke the silence.

"Thossse two are ssstrange. Niccce but ssstrange."


	3. Chapter 3

**PowerPuffs Mommy Fearest AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"You must be the ones Sara meant. Get in. Boys in the back, the little girl next to me. The name's Francine by the way." A blond haired blue eyed woman said as a white military grade Humvee pulled up about three minutes later, the woman glaring at the boys but smiling softly at Blossom.

"Here ya go sis." Ace said opening the door for Blossom and hoisting her into the seat. Immediately the blond haired woman, Francine, reached over and gently buckled Blossom in.

"Thank you!" Blossom said politely to both Ace, who smiled at her as he shut her door, and Francine who gave her a warm smile in return.

"Thank ya ma'am." Ace said as he let his brothers pile into the back of the car first before he climbed in and shut the door behind him, causing the woman to nod at him in the rearview mirror. It was obvious that she was much warmer with Blossom than she was with Ace and the boys who remained quiet in the back seat. Francine obviously didn't like males and was only letting them ride in her care because Ms. Bellum asked her to.

"You lot are lucky that I had just gotten off of work when Sara called me…and that I used the normal way to get to and from work today." Francine finally spoke after a moment as she drove carefully down the road, glancing at the boys and Blossom.

"Thank you for the ride ma'am." Blossom said smiling at Francine who gave her a soft but warm smile in return.

"You're welcome cutie. I was on my way back home anyways." Francine said smiling at Blossom who blushed at being called cute by someone other than her siblings.

"You live with Ms. Bellum?" Blossom asked curiously and causing the blond woman to nod.

"Yep, me and two others. We've been friends with Sara for years, so when we're in town we stay with her and when she's near our places she stays there with us. Her house here in Townsville is the only place we all call home though." Francine said nodding her head slightly before glancing at Blossom and then the boys.

"We got a few minutes before we get there. Music okay with you?" The woman asked causing Blossom to perk up and nod, glancing back at Ace who gave her a shrug of the shoulders. Francine smiled as she reached down with one hand and flipped on the stereo, her IPod already hooked up and blaring Evanescence.

"Never heard this song before. I don't recognize the band." Blossom commented blinking at the radio, the boys nodding silently in the back in agreement. Francine seemed to freeze for a minute before her head whipped to Blossom.

"You never heard of Evanescence?!" Francine asked sounding scandalized at the very thought of it.

"No ma'am. Before my sisters and I didn't have a lot of time to listen to music…then the professor and his new girlfriend didn't let us listen to music unless they wanted to listen to it, which wasn't often." Blossom said looking ready to cry when she mentioned her Creator and his new girlfriend Ima Goodlady.

"Don't cry sis. Ya _know_ that no matter what ya got me an' the guys in ya corner. We'll _never_ let ya go back to 'em even if we have to kidnap ya an' ya sisters." Ace said reaching forward and placing a hand on Blossom's shoulder, causing her to nod slightly but still look upset as Francine parked her car just outside of Ms. Bellum's house and cut the engine.

"Boys…go on ahead. I want to talk to Blossom for a minute…girl talk." Francine said causing Snake and Grubber to look ready to protest but Ace noticed that her eyes were serious…sad and faraway but serious.

"Guys…it's alright. She's friends with Ms. Keane an' Ms. Bellum…they're good people. We trusted 'em to treat two of our sisters…we can trust their friend to talk to one of our sisters for a minute or two." Ace said causing the boys to blink at him but nod slightly as they silently filed out of the car and into the front door that Ms. Keane was holding open for them.

For a minute neither female said anything as Blossom looked at the older woman curiously.

"…Back when I was little…my mom died. I was your age…and I didn't understand it. One day my mom was there…the next she was gone and not coming back…my dad he went from happy and supportive to cold and angry. He drank more and more…went out and did things to other people…horrible things. One day…I got home from school and noticed another woman in the house. She was my dad's new girlfriend. I was seven then." Francine said finally speaking up and not looking at Blossom as she leaned her head back against the headrest of her seat.

"She wasn't a nice lady. She liked drinking, smoking a funny smelling plant…which I know now to be illegal…and she loved screaming at me for some reason. When I was eight…she and my dad got married and forgot about me…I went days without eating because they went out all the time and forgot to buy groceries…sometimes she would hurt me…my dad knew. He didn't care. He hated me by that time…he said that if I was never born my mom would still be alive." Francine said closing her eyes as a single tear fell down her cheek, Blossom unbuckled her seat belt and crawled over to the other woman. Sitting on her lap the red haired leader hugged the blond carefully, not wanting to hurt her with her super strength. She felt Francine stiffen before gently, almost hesitantly, wrapping her arms around the small girl as well.

"Finally…I had enough…I couldn't live like that anymore. I ran away…much like you and your sisters did. Only…I didn't run into a gang of boys to help me. Most boys I met on the streets only want to hurt and use me…after two weeks of that…I found another runaway, the same woman who shares the house with me, Sara, and Sandy…we relied on each other to survive, me going out and stealing what we needed whenever we had no other choice…she would try her best to keep us from being arrested for it…one day about four weeks after I met the other runaway, her name's Rachel by the way, Sandy and Sara found out about us living on the streets…they were both so upset that we didn't tell them…Sara asked her parents and got permission for Rachel and I to move in with her…although most of the time the four of us stayed at Sandy's until we could each get our own place…" Francine said still holding Blossom tighter ever so slightly.

"…I guess what I'm trying to do by telling you my story…is letting you know that you aren't alone. You're not the only one who's went through it…some people have had it worse and couldn't run away like we had…others did run away but didn't survive. The five of us…your sisters and me and Rachel…we're some of the lucky ones. We survived, we had others that cared enough about us to help us…you're safe now little one…we…all four of us older women won't let anything happen to you and your sisters again…and if the boys mean so much to you then we won't let anything happen to them either." Francine said pressing a gentle kiss to Blossom's hair as she said one last thing before carrying the girl out of the car and into the house, shielding her from the rain with her body.

"I know it's hard but you better get used to having adults that care about you kid. Because you and your sisters just got four brand new moms that'll destroy heaven and hell to keep you three safe."


End file.
